From the Future
by Sky Full of Stars21
Summary: What happens when someone from the future comes for a visit? A new adventure unfolds in StoryBrooke especially for Killian Jones and Emma Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a story I wanted to share. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A time or the characters. **

Henry quickly got off the school bus and started running. It was Friday afternoon and it was time to spend the week at his mom and his grandparents. He had been staying at his mom, Regina's home, but he hadn't packed. He had only about an hour before his mom, Emma came to pick him up.

If there was as one thing Henry was good at, it was running. In fact he would have been there in exactly 5 minutes it he hadn't stopped abruptly. He had heard someone call out his name.

"Henry!"

There it was again. Henry turned out everywhere to find the source.

"Behind the tree."

Henry knew he had to be cautious. After all crazy things did happen in Storybrooke all the time. But then again...he was also curious. He walked over to the nearest tree. Kneeling behind it was a small girl about 12 years old.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Henry asked quickly.

The girl stood up. She wore a red coat and a white sweater. Her dark hair was long and a bit curly but what stood out the most were her bright blue eyes. The girl looked so familiar but Henry was sure he'd never seen her.

"It's kind of weird seeing you so much younger, Henry. "

"Do I know you?"

"I'm your sister, Henry. And I really need your help."

Henry took a step back. How could she be her sister? It was a trick.

-

Emma reached out to the coffee being given to her.

"Switching rum to coffee?" Emma asked.

Killian chuckled.

"Not yet. I just thought m'lady would rather enjoy some afternoon coffee."

Emma smiled and looked back at the paper piles that had taken over her desk. She had been in the sheriff office since morning trying to get all the paperwork organized.

"Well thanks I really needed it. This paperwork never seems to get smaller. I think it just keeps getting bigger."

She took a sip of her coffee and flipped through some more pages.

"Need any help?" Killian asked taking a chair next to her.

"It's ok I can handle it. I just want to finish this part before my dad gets here to take over."

Killian leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I certainly do hope you don't get too stressed out by the work." He said softly.

"How could I when I have such a gentleman looking after me?" Emma smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

Emma's cellphone ringing interrupted them.

"Hi Regina. Don't worry, I just need to finish this and I'll head over - wait what?" Emma glanced over to Killian who raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean he's not home? No he's not here. He should have been there 20 minutes ago. Ok. He didn't answer? Well let's go and find him then." Emma hung up and grabbed her jacket.

"What's wrong? Henry's missing?" Killian asked.

"Regina said he hasn't come home. She called him but he doesn't answer. She also called the bus driver who said they dropped him off a while ago." Emma said in a hurry grabbing and organizing things.

"Where could he be?" Killian stood up.

"I have no clue. Come on. I'll text my dad to come in on the way. "

Killian walked behind and grabbed her hand. He wanted to let her know that even in troubled times he'd always be there.

Emma gave him a quick smile and then pulled him to run along with her.

-

"No Henry please don't run. I came to find you because I knew you would help me. First you have to help me convince Mom and my dad that I really am who I say I am."

Henry stopped and turned around. Could she really be her sister? She did have the curious sparkling eyes that he saw when he looked in the mirror. She looked like she was telling the truth. He decided he'd hear what she had to say.

"Ok. I'll let you explain."

Lily smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks. Come on let's go sit somewhere."

They started walking towards the forest.

"Ok first off I am your sister. You just haven't met me because I'm from the future."

"What? But how can that be possible. That's only happened once." Henry said in total confusion.

"Well in the future someone finds out how to come back and he's here." Lily said sounding worried.

They had walked a couple of feet into the forest. Lily took a seat on a nearby rock and Henry sat next to her slowly.

"Ok...but I don't know." Henry said with doubt in his voice.

Lily grabbed his hand to hold it and looked into his eyes.

"I also came to you because you have the heart of the truest believer. If there's anyone in this town that would believe me right now it's you."

Henry shook his head. The heart of the truest believer. When he looked at Lily he wanted to believe, but he didn't wanted it to be a trick and fall into trouble again.

"I still don't know." Henry replied.

Lily took off her backpack and opened it quickly. She took out a worn out brown book.

"Look. Your storybook. You gave it to me on my 7th birthday. You told me that it was one of the important things of your childhood. It gave you hope when you thought there was none. You wanted me to have this book so that I'd always believe there was hope."

Henry smiled. He took the worn out book and flipped through the pages. It looked exactly like the one he had at home. What Lily said sounded a lot like him, but still."

Lily smiled back at him.

"I know it's a lot to take in. A sister from the future. Well half sister. We just share our mom Emma."

"And your father is Killian?" Henry asked.

"Yup." She stared at the trees in front of her and suddenly laughed.

"You wanna know my favorite moment with you? When I pointed out that we weren't real siblings. We were only half siblings. I was probably only 5 and you took me by the hand and said 'Lily, I don't like the word half siblings. You are my sister not my half sister. Family is family and I don't need to distinguish between half or full. I love you and that's what's important. I'm your brother and you're my sister."

Henry thought about it. If he did have a sister right now he wouldn't like to call her half sister. It felt wrong as if he didn't want her to be family. As if only half of her was real to him. He would prefer to call her sister.

"That does sound a lot like me." Henry agreed.

"So do you believe me now?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

Henry nodded. Maybe it was his heart that was taking control but he did believe her. This was his sister. Henry leaned over and hugged her.

Lily smiled and hugged him back. She started filling him in on the details of why she was here.

-

Killian and Emma reached the library where she said she would meet Regina.

Regina was pacing back and forth talking on the phone.

"Emma! I just got off the phone with the bus driver. She said she dropped him off at the same time and he was running towards my house." Regina said fast paced.

"And nobody else saw him?" Emma asked.

"Not the people that I have asked." She replied.

"It's probably best if we search all the places we know he could be and ask if anyone has seen him." Killian said.

"Well he's not at the library and Belle hasn't seen him. I already asked her." Regina replied.

"Did you try Granny's? The boy could have been hungry?" Killian suggested.

"He would have called Regina or me." Emma replied.

"Let's go check just in case." Regina said.

She got into her car and drove towards it while Emma and Killian followed.

There they asked if Henry had been there. All three of them walked out disappointingly.

"What if something happened to him? How could no one have seen anything?!" Regina said angrily.

"Let's not get worked up. We'll find him." Emma said trying to calm her down.

"Why not try the forest? Perhaps. that's why no one has seen him." Killian pointed out.

"I'll stay here and keep asking around. You two go to the forest ad call me if you find him."

"You got it. Killian let's go!" Emma hopped back into her car. She was getting worried. Where could her son be? Why would he run off without letting any of them know where he was going.

At the forest Killian and Emma split up to cover more ground. They yelled out for Henry. After minutes of walking Killian heard voices. Children. He walked towards the sound.

"Henry! What are you doing? Your mothers have been terribly worried. Emma! I found him"

Henry stood up surprised to see Killian. The girl next to her smile grew wide. She ran towards him and gave him a big hug. Killian stood in shock wondering who the child was.

"Dad!" The girl exclaimed.

Emma rushed in running towards Henry.

"Henry! We've been looking…wait did she just call you Dad?" Emma said expecting an answer from Killian.

Killian turned towards Emma and shook his head, clearly very confused.

The girl stopped hugging him and looked up at Emma. She smiled yet again widely.

"Mom!" She hugged her and Emma reacted just as Killian had reacted. She just stood there in shock looking down at the child embracing here.

"I'm sorry, but did the girl just refer to you as her mother?" Killian raised both eyebrows.

**What did you guys think of the beginning? Review if you want! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't expect people to like my story, but I got pretty good feedback. So here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters**

Emma stepped back from the girl hugging her.

"Henry, who is this?" Emma's eyes flickered back and forth from Henry to the girl.

Henry stepped forward and looked directly at Emma.

"She's my sister."

Emma sighed clearly annoyed.

"Henry I just spent the whole day organizing a million pile of papers and the past hour being worried sick about you. I don't have time for your games or tricks or whatever this is."

Lily looked up at Emma and stepped forward.

"My name is Lily. I really am your daughter. I came from the future and-"

Emma stopped her from talking.

"Are you trying to hurt Henry. Cuz that ain't happening. Not on my watch. I can tell you're lying kid. Its my sup-"

"Superpower. I know, Mom. But Dad told me otherwise."

"Wait when did I ever say that?" Killian said as he raised his Hook in confusion.

"Killian. Not the time." Emma replied. And Killian nodded stepping back listening to Emma as he usually does.

"Dad told me that your other superpowers are real, but seeing lies isn't a superpower because you often just look for the lie." Lily said in a matter a factly voice.

"You are quite the skeptic, love" Killian said.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Killian then back at Lily. How dare this kid come and tell her whether she wrong or not.

Henry nodded and added.

"She's right, Mom. You're looking for the lie because you don't believe. I believe in her."

Emma crossed her arms.

"No offense kid, but the last time you strongly believed in something you almost got killed by a man who didn't wanna grow up."

Killian had been quietly listening. He didn't want to say much because he was thinking. He looked at the girl and couldn't shake a weird feeling he had about her. Perhaps it was her eyes or perhaps it was just that she innocent, but what if she was telling the truth. They had to at least give her a chance.

"Why don't give the lass a chance to explain herself?" Killian finally spoke.

Emma gave him a look as if saying 'Whose side are you on?' but Killian only shrugged. Meanwhile, Lily smiled brightly. Her father was starting to believe. She could feel it.

"Like I said. I'm from the future. Someone cast the spell and that's why I'm here. He plans to do terrible things and I might need your help to stop him."

Emma was upset. Why was there never a normal time where they lived. Something was always going on. This had to be a trick. It was always a trick.

Emma kept her straight face and arms crossed. She couldn't afford otherwise. Emma was one who was guarded and wanted to keep her family safe. If this was a trick she was going to find out.

"What are you trying to do? Distract us? Lure us into a bigger trap?"

Lily turned to Henry.

"You were right. This is hard. You must have had lots of trouble back when you were convincing her about the first curse. "

Henry laughed. "You have no idea."

Lily paced back and forth.

"I have an idea. I can tell you things I know about you."

Emma shook her head. "You don't know me."

"Someone once told me that life is made up of moments."

Emma unfolded her arms and raised her eyebrows at the familiar line.

"How did you...Who told you that?"

Lily nodded. She was slowly going to make her mother believe.

"The same person who told you. Grandfather."

Emma didn't speak.

"He told me life is made up of moments and moments are kept forever. And there are so many I had with you that I'd never forget.

Lily leaned over towards her mother.

"Do you know some that I keep?"

Lily closed her eyes and remembered the times her mother had revealed her feelings. She knew her mother never did this easily and that if picked the right moments her mother would believe her.

"There was one time where it was extremely stormy. The was such loud thunder and lightning and I got really scared. So I went to over to your room. Dad didn't wake up, but you did and you saw how I was shaking with fear. You took me by the arms and we went into the kitchen to make some cocoa with cinnamon. Although the cocoa was very nice the thunder kept clashing and I was still scared and you suggested you'd tell me a story. Of course I picked the story I always wanted to hear about. The story of you and Dad."

Killian grinned in the background. He was loving the story so far. Especially if he was about to find out exactly how Emma felt towards him.

"You laughed and said that it was such a long and complicated story but you told me anyways. In the beginning you weren't exactly friendly. Practically enemies. But he did help you yet you weren't so happy about hanging out with a pirate. After that Dad just seemed to stick around and he helped you yet again when you were searching for Henry in Neverland This is when you learned how much he cared for you, but you didn't feel the same way. As time passed you began to realize he was fighting by your side and he was doing it all for you. And you thought hey maybe he's not so bad and you started having feelings for him. Then when he told you he'd given up his greatest love, his ship, for you is when it became clear to you that you couldn't exactly let go of him after that. He became yet another person that you truly cared about. Later on you realized that after all you've been through you were lucky to have him by your side always protecting you admitted that he was one of the greatest things that's ever happened to you. That's what you said. How could I be scared of thunder after that? When I realized I had a Dad that would protect me at all costs just as he had protected you and that I had a mom that loves me so much."

Lily had tears in her eyes while telling the story. Emma's eyes were wide open but they were filled with water. She bent down on one knee to be at eye level with Lily.

"How did...when did I...who?" Emma stuttered unable to make an actual question.

"You told me all of this Mom." Lily walked over to her brother and held his hand.

"If you don't believe me I'll tell you the time you told me something really amazing about your feelings for Henry."

Emma stayed kneeled to the ground looking at Henry and Lily as she began to tell the story.

"It was at Henry's college graduation. I was sitting next to you and suddenly they called my brothers name. Our whole family was clapping and cheering. And you- you had tears in your eyes. This was weird for me because I'd never seen you actually cry before. Later at Henry's party I asked you about this and you told me. You said you were just proud to see Henry accomplishing things and being successful. That you were so happy that he'd found you and so amazed at who he had become. But in that moment when you saw him on stage all you could think about was the day you gave him up and the 10 years you were separated from him. Even though you knew it gave him his best chance you deeply wished that you had actually spent those 10 years watching him grow into the beautiful boy he became. Isn't that how you feel? Do you believe me?"

Emma reached out her hands and cupped Lilly's face. A tear fell down Emma's face and Emma smiled.

"I believe you."

Everyone else broke out into smile as Lily hugged her mother strongly.

"You're so beautiful." Emma said.

Lily giggled. "I know. You tell me everyday."

Killian walked over to the small girl. His daughter. This girl was his daughter he repeated in his mind.

He kneeled down in front of Lily.

"You're my daughter?" He whispered.

"Yes." Lily whispered back. The two of them hugged in silence and Emma and Henry smiled at the beautiful father daughter moment.

"You have my dark hair," Killian commented.

"And your good looks as you always tell me." Lily added.

Killian laughed and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Did your mother really say all those nice things about me?"

Lily nodded and Killian smiled triumphantly.

Emma spoke up.

"Hey so we should probably get going. You can tell us why you're at home."

"Are we gonna see Grandma and Grandpa?"

Henry nodded.

"Awesome! Wanna race?"

Lily and Henry took off leaving Killian and Emma behind.

Killian took Emma's hand.

"I would have thought I'd remember having a child with you, Swan. Probably a night to remember"

Emma punched him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up." She said while laughing.

**Stay tuned for what happens next. Please leave a review if you'd like :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lily ran happily alongside her brother. She couldn't believe she was actually in the past. It was an awesome adventure. Lily knew that she was here with a purpose, but she was going to try and enjoy this…at least for today.

Lily beat Henry to the door and not long after Emma and Killian strolled along.

"Okay…well time to surprise Mom and Dad." Emma said towards Killian while opening the door.

Lily rushed in and before anyone could say anything she hugged both Mary Margaret and David.

"Um..hi," David said confused but he still smiled and hugged back.

Mary Margaret also hugged her and looked at Emma with curiosity.

"And who is this?"

Lily seemed to have forgotten she was in the past because she spoke up to say

"Grandma, can I have some cocoa with cinnamon. Oh and lots of whipped cream!"

Mary Margaret was a little taken aback by her question and raised her eyebrows.

"Grandma?"

Emma laughed.

"Hey Lily why don't you go upstairs sand play some video games with Henry while I talk to your grandparents."

Lily and Henry raced upstairs as everybody else took a seat in the kitchen.

Like any confused father, David was quick to ask, "You have a daughter? Who? What? Since when? Who's the father?"

Killian grinned.

"Well that'll be me."

David let out a very loud WHAT!?

Mary Margaret patted David lightly on the back to calm him down but she couldn't help but laugh lightly.

Both Emma and Killian continued to explain how they met Lily. After the story David let out a sigh.

"Wow so we have another grandchild. Well at least we do in the future."

"And you and I mate are officially family...well at least in the future." Killian added. Oh how he loved messing with David.

"But how did she come here? And why?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Not entirely sure. But she did mention something about a spell and trouble. Something of that sort." Killian replied.

"Otherwise we have no idea. But guess we're about to find out." Emma got up and stood at the foot of the staircase.

"Henry! Lily! Cocoa is ready!" She yelled.

In a few seconds the two smiling kids had come down and joined them in the kitchen.

"Lily, could you explain to us now how and why you're here." Emma asked sipping her cocoa.

"Yes. How did you even come here?" Mary Margaret continued.

"Through a portal." Lily stated.

This caused everyone (except Henry who had already been told everything) to look at each other in confusion. Especially between Killian and Emma who had actually traveled in the past through a portal.

"But it's so complicated to create a portal to the past." David said while remembering how his son had been stolen for the purpose of the spell.

"Technically it still is, but it's a different than the portal Mom and Dad went through. This one was created solely with magical powers of one person. No extra items." Lily explained.

"Who created it?"

"Alex stilskin."

"Stilskin… as in Rumplestilkin's son? Of course it would be him." Killian asked.

Lily nodded slowly. "Yea and it's not a good thing. He came here to hurt you, Dad."

"Wonderful. The crocodile sends his son to finish me off. That coward couldn't even do it himself."

"Actually it's nothing like that. In the future Rumple doesn't have any powers. He was able to teach Alex, but he only meant to do it for good."

"Then why is he here to hurt him?" Emma pointed at Killian.

"Or you. He's angry. He thinks you're the reason his father no longer has his powers."

"And you're here to stop him?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Hopefully."

"Did we just send you through a portal so you could save us? That's terrible. No offense Mom and Dad." Emma laughed when she saw her parents' faces who replied Hey! defensively. Lily almost chocked on her cocoa from laughing too.

"Um. No."

"Um...no. What do you mean?" Killian asked intrigued.

"I kind of just jumped after Alex."

"You did what?" Her parents and grandparents said at the same time.

"You would never send me through a portal. You weren't going to let me help and you were clueless on what to do so I thought I could be a hero and save you guys."

"And you left us to worry in the future." Killian looked disapprovingly at Lily.

"And most likely finding a way to get to me no doubt." Lily added slowly.

"Oh, Lily." Killian reached to hug his daughter.

"You are most certainly your mothers daughter. Acting impulsively like that." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to help and you know be a hero." Lily smiled up at her Dad who was still holding on to her.

Emma walked over to her daughter. A hero. She sounded just like Henry.

"Well kiddo. Now we're gonna keep you safe." She kissed her on the head before sitting back down.

"So what's the plan?" Henry asked. Another adventure to defeat the evil. He couldn't wait.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Regina walked in.

"I brought Henry's things over. Henry here- " Regina stopped talking when she saw Lily sitting next to Henry.

"Who is this?" She asked facing Mary Margaret and David.

"Our granddaughter" David responded smiling but Regina stared at him blankly.

"Who is this?" She asked again turning to Killian who was beside her.

"Well that's my daughter, Lily." Again Regina stared blankly and finally turned to Emma.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Who is this child." Emma hugged Lily tightly.

"She's my daughter. She's from the future."

"Hi, aunt Regina."

Regina tilted her head. "What?"

"I know you're not really family, but I always said hey no fair how come you're related to Henry, but not to me. Then you said since you were great friends with Mom I could call you aunt." Lily explained.

"You hear that? Great friends." Emma repeated while nudging Regina with her elbow.

"Wha- But how? So you just came here for a visit?" Regina stumbled with her words still shocked.

This time everyone tried to explain everything while sometimes interrupting each other along the story.

"So this boy Alex. Where is he?"

"I don't know. I didn't see him when I got here so I just went to look for Henry."

Regina paced back and forth.

"The thing is...Why did he need to come to the past specifically now."

Everyone turned to Lily hoping she might have answers and of course she did.

"I think I know. Rumplestilskin still has his powers now doesn't he? He is probably going to try convincing him never to give up his powers."

"And just when things were getting normal." David said sighing.

"Well, thats exactly what he wants. He wanted nothing to be happening so that when he came he wouldn't have other trouble interrupting or he wouldn't change anything drastically."

"We need to find him. We need to stop him." Henry stated firmly.

"We can't just go running around without a plan." Emma replied.

"Well, based on what Lily said he's most likely going to give his father a visit." Killian pointed out.

"Right but we shouldn't just barge into his shop. Let's just start fresh tomorrow and try keeping an eye out for Alex. If we really can't find him then we'll go find Gold."

Emma crossed her arms. She was usually the one who thought of plans, some didn't work but hopefully this one did.

So the whole family decided that they wouldn't do anything about the boy that was after him. They just wanted to enjoy one more day of happiness before they tackled danger. They spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and creating moments just as they all believed they should. At the end of the day they had dinner at Granny's introducing her to everyone. Then finally headed back home to rest.

Emma couldn't sleep. She lay awake thinking of Lily just as she often did when she first met Henry. Both of her children had come looking for her and in just a few moments after meeting them she could feel the strong connection. She'd never want them to get hurt and she'd do anything to keep them safe and alive. Suddenly she heard a buzz.

She checked her phone. It was a text from Killian that read.

"Are you awake? Can't sleep."

Emma texted back.

"Can't sleep either. Come over?"

In seconds her phone buzzed again.

"On my way."

A couple of minutes later there was a light knock on the door.

"How's my little angel?"

"Which one?" Emma smirked.

"Lily." Killian laughed.

"Sleeping. Like everyone else."

Killian lifted up a small bag.

"Want to see the gift I got her?"

"You got her a gift. Are you trying to win best parent award?"

"Very funny. Well do you want to see it?"

"Okay but it's her own hook hand I'm gonna ask you to take it back." Emma teased.

"See for yourself."

Emma looked in the bag and saw a tiny box. She opened it and inside was a gold necklace. Attached to the end were two charms. One was an anchor and the other was a swan.

"I just wanted to show her that we will always be with her."

Emma smiled and handed him back the bag. Then she grabbed his hand and walked him in front of Lily where she was sleeping. She took two chairs and they both watched Lily.

" I have a feeling she knows that. She's wiser than she looks."

"She looks beautiful. Just like you, love."

Emma got closer to Killian and rested her head on his shoulder. Killian wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't let that Alex mate hurt you or Lily." Killian whispered.

"I know. And I'll keep you safe."

"As long as we have each other by our sides nothing should defeat us." Killian whispered again.

Emma looked at him in the eyes and lowered his face down to kiss him. Killian placed his hand on her face and kissed her back. Killian felt his heart race as it often did when he kissed Emma. He loved her more than anything in the world. He wanted her to always be fine but with the new threat facing them he couldn't help but worry.

Emma placed her head back on Killian's shoulder.

"I wonder what we're like in the future." Emma whispered.

"According to Lily's stories we sound like the greatest parents ever."

"I hope so although I think you'll be that very protective father."

"Hey! You don't know for sure."

"Sure I do. You're protective of me. You'll probably be more protective of Lily." She reached to kiss him on the cheek.

"Point taken" He said kissing her head.

All of a sudden, Lily gasped and quickly sat up on my the bed.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Emma asked kneeling beside the bed.

"I had a terrible nightmare where you were being- you were" Lily started crying in fear.

Killian quickly got her out of bed and laid her in his arms in his lap.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. It was just a bad dream. We're here." He rocked her back and forth like a baby.

Emma wiped Lily's tears away gently.

"It's okay Lily. Don't be scared." She held her hand.

Killian squeezed her.

"Your dad is here. Nothing's wrong. Don't cry." He assured her.

After a few minutes of receiving comfort of her parents Lily had stopped crying.

"Feeling better?" Emma asked.

Lily nodded and Killian slowly placed her back to bed.

"Try sleeping again. We'll watch over you. And we'll both be here if you have anymore nightmares." Killian told her.

Emma and Killian sat back in the chairs arms wrapped around each other watching Lily. They didn't talk. Just enjoyed each other's company until they fell asleep just like that.

**Tell me what you guys think? Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Alex walked around the streets quietly. The wind was softly blowing through his brown shoulder length hair. He had the look of determination in his eyes. He reached the graveyard where he knew Regina kept her magical items. He knew that at this time she didn't use them, but here he could continue his research throughout the night. In the morning he would go over to his father's shop to talk to him. By then he should have a way of making it all right again.

….

Emma awoke to the sound of plates. She looked back to see Killian in the kitchen and walked towards him.

"A pirate who knows how to cook, huh?"

"Did you really assume I got all your lunch from Granny's?" He asked.

"Maybe. Need any help?"

"No, I'm going to prove to you I can make the best breakfast in all the land."

"You sure you can handle that with one hand and a hook?" She said stealing some blueberries from the counter.

"Bad form, Swan. Making fun of an invalid."

Emma kissed him and then held up her arms.

"Fine, you wanna make me breakfast. I'm not stopping you." She went to the couch and turned on the T.V

Killian started whisking up some eggs when a bundle of joy popped up from the bed.

"Dad's making breakfast? Yay!"

Killian turned to Emma.

"See? Our daughter seems to think I'm quite the cook even with one hand and a hook."

Lily stared seriously at her father.

"Actually, Dad, Mom and I usually just watch you fail and when you've finally given up Mom takes us all out to eat."

Killian stumbled with his words.

"What? B-but.."

Lily giggled. "Dad, I'm kidding."

Emma burst out laughing.

"The look on your face was priceless. Good one, Lily." She gave her a high five and both continued laughing and giggling on the couch.

Killian shook his head but laughed too.

"Like mother like daughter." He said to himself.

Henry awoke to a wonderful smell and quickly jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs.

"It smells so good!" He exclaimed.

Lily turned away from the cartoons she was watching with Emma.

"I know right! Dad's making breakfast."

Henry took a deep breath.

"Awesome!"

Killian put down the plates he was holding and placed them on the counter.

"Thank you mate! Now before I forget I need to give you this."

He reached into his jacket pocket. "Is this the game you were telling me about the other day?"

Henry stared at the box. "Uh…no."

Killian shook his head. If only he had paid more attention to the game Henry was always endlessly talking about. Maybe he should have jotted down notes…

"Sorry, lad. I'll go back and -" Henry interrupted.

"Are you kidding? This looks way better than the one I wanted. Thanks Killian!"

"No problem." Killian smiled. He almost resumed cooking when suddenly two bright blue eyes appeared looking up at him.

"Yes, lass?" Lily continued staring.

"Expecting a gift?"

"Well, you wouldn't give Henry a gift without getting me one."

"Perceptive, arent we?"

"I'm just from the future." Lily shrugged.

Killian patted her head gently and handed her the small bag. Like any child would she opened it eagerly.

"Wow, its beautiful. Thanks, Dad." Lily put it on and Killian's heart warmed up. Little did he know that Lily was hiding the same exact necklace below her shirt.

Killian stared at Lily as she skipped back to the couch and propped up next to Emma. He had only met this little girl yesterday, but that didn't matter. He already adored her with all his heart.

Kiliian finished cooking and everybody came downstairs to enjoy the wonderful meal. Even baby Neal.

After breakfast, Emma was the first to mention Alex.

"So, we need to start searching for Alex. Make sure he doesn't harm anyone."

Lily nodded. "Agreed. I started thinking and I think I know where he may be."

"Well, that's great! Where?" David asked.

"Aunt Regina's vault. He's magical so he'll want more magic."

"Okay. I'll call Regina. David and I will look for Alex there."

"I'm coming too." Killian added. He did not want to leave Emma alone while someone was here to hurt either of them.

"Wait what about us?" Lily asked.

"Guess what? You two get to spend quality time with your grandmother and uncle." She kissed Lily and Henry on their heads.

"What? But Mom, I'm from the future. I can actually help you if you find any leads or clues or whatever."

"Yea c'mon. Plus, you do realize we're probably going to be sneaking around to help anyways." Henry pointed out.

Emma looked up at her mom who just shrugged then back at her kids who were looking at her with begging eyes she couldn't resist.

"Get in the car." She finally said.

"YES!" Henry and Lily ran out the door.

"Emma? Why would you do that? You could be exposing them to danger." Killian was not happy about this.

"I know, but she's right. She's the only one who actually even knows what this guy looks like. She can help. We just gotta keep them close and they'll be safe."

Killian nodded and they walked out the door to the car.

—

Alex looked through all the things in the vault. There were tons of books about magic in here. Tons of spells that he did not know. He could only learn little in a night, but he could still master a few. A vault was too small to practice some of these spells. So he took a few books and items to go practice in the forest.

—

"There's nobody here." Regina called out.

"But that does't mean he wasn't here. Do you see anything missing?" Emma asked.

Regina looked around.

"I don't remember everything that's in here you know." She touched shelves and drawers.

"Actually, I think there might be some books missing. Nothing special. They were just spell books."

"Perhaps a book full of evil spells on how to torture your victims." Killian asked.

"If I had a book like that you would remember me as more than evil."

"Actually I remember you quite evil." David replied.

Regina stared at him coldly.

"Can we stop with the bickering. We are here with a purpose. Lily, what do you think he'll do with a simple spell book."

"He could be looking for ways to torture you, but maybe he's just learning. It seems like him. He's always reading about magic." Lily replied.

"But he could also be at my grandfather's shop. He could be talking about magic with him."

"Alright. Then I guessed we stalled long enough. We gotta go to Gold's shop." David replied. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The bell rang on his shop's door rang. Gold looked up from organizing.

"I'm going to guess and say you guys aren't here to buy, sell or pawn anything." He said.

"You got that right." Regina answered.

Gold stared curiously at all of them. What could it be this time? His eyes then lingered on the small little girl next to Henry. He's never seen her before.

"We know this might sound weird, but we're looking for your son." Emma stated.

Gold was confused.

"Son? My son is dead and you should know that more than anyone, Ms. Swan."

Emma sighed.

"Not Neal. Your other son...from the future..."

"If this is a joke. You're gonna have to try harder because I'm not laughing." Gold replied slyly.

"Don't play any games, crocodile. Have you seen him?" Killian raised his voice.

The little girl walked towards him and said,

"Dad, I'll do the talking."

"Hi. I uh- my name is Lily. I came from the future too following your son. His name is Alex. He looks just like you. The problem is that he's here to hurt my parents and if you could help us you know convince him not to that would be helpful." She talked slowly and gentle.

"But how could-?"

"If you haven't seen him we should be out looking for him. Look, if he comes here just let us know. Please." Emma interrupted.

"Fair enough" Gold agreed. He watched the family walk out the door.

He shook his head. What was that about?

Suddenly a figure stood up from the counter.

"Hello father." A boy, about 14 years old stood tall looking straight at him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"You know who I am. I'm your son, Alex. Look at the resemblance. I'm just here to help you."

Gold stared at the boy who looked almost exactly like him when he was young.

"That girl. Lily. She said you were here to hurt her parents."

"I have no idea how Lily came here. She must have jumped after me in my portal. And yes it's true."

"Why?"

"In the future, you give up all your power and it's because of them. I'm here to help you keep your power and never have to give it away."

"Really? You think you can do that?" Gold was intrigued.

"I know I can, father."

"But why would you want me to keep my powers. Belle has pointed so many ways that power made me a monster and perhaps I still am."

"You're already losing hope to keep your powers!" Alex yelled.

"I know Mother did say that, but now that I'm here you can keep all of your power and love her. You can have it all. I need you to keep your powers. I need you to bond with me. I had to grow up developing these powers on my own. What you taught me was limited. You could never truly show me because you could not practice it yourself. I felt alone all of my early childhood and it's all because of Killian and Emma. If they hadn't stopped you and shown you that powers mean nothing against love then I would have a father to be there and teach me magic like he rightfully should. But now that shall all be fixed."

Gold listening carefully to his son. Could he be right. Could he really have power and love without trouble. Why not give it a chance?

"What do you have in mind?"

Alex smiled. That's exactly what he wanted to hear.

**Stay tuned :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT OR OUAT characters**

"Son I don't understand." Gold stated. He was confused on Alex's whole plan. It made sense in a way, but then again would it work?

"Don't worry father. I've got it under control. By the way where is, Mother?"

"She just left town to a library convention. Why?"

Alex rubbed his hands together.

"Excellent. I love Mother, but she would definitely want to stop this plan."

Gold nodded. Based on the parts that Alex had told him, it did not sound like Belle would like it one bit.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Alex nodded confidently. "Like I said I have it planned and it shall not fail. Just do as I say and it will work perfectly."

"So light and dark magic both can destroy the dagger?"

"Well, you have to be able to embrace both the dark and light within you. And you know exactly where we can get the purest and most powerful source of light magic." Alex paced back and forth talking excitedly.

"Of course I know." Gold said thinking about the savior.

"Well then all you have to do is call her and get her here. I'll be the one taking her powers."

Gold thought it through one more time. It didn't matter if Alex casted the spell. He would still be blamed.

"No one will forgive me."

"Emma doesn't need powers. Hasn't she always denied them anyways? Why let the power go to waste. You need them more, to teach me. Besides, I found an interesting thing among Regina's things. There was an old book of spells and I found exactly what I was hoping to find. A forgetting spell. Of course I haven't exactly tried it, but it seems simple enough. I shall just cast it after we have taken all her powers and no one will have an idea where Emma's powers went."

"Well you certainly have thought of everything." Gold smiled at Alex.

"I know." Alex gleamed.

Gold patted Alex on the back. "I'm proud of you, son."

Alex looked up and attacked his father with a hug. "Thank you, father."

"I can't believe we haven't found him yet." Henry said disappointed.

They had been searching all night and they had found no clues as to where Alex might be. Henry and Lily wanted to keep searching but all the adults suggested that they'd take a break.

"He'll turn up. You'll find him before trouble begins. I know." Mary Margaret said while hugging Henry.

Everyone was now sitting around or grabbing snacks.

Lily was playing with baby Neal.

"This is so weird. I'm carrying uncle Neal like he probably did with me."

She bounced him up and down.

"You're so cute. You look a lot like..."

Killian had been thinking worried about Alex who might pop in at any moment, but looked up when Lily didn't finish.

"He looks like who, Lily?" He asked.

"Um. No one."

"Perhaps a brother? Do I have a son too? What's the lad's name?" Killian asked getting up from his seat.

"Woah. Don't bombard the kid with so many questions." Emma replied while walking by.

Killian looked at Lily who casually looked away and he smiled. He knew Lily was hiding something and if she stayed silent then there was a high possibility that he was right.

Suddenly, a phone rang. It was Emma's.

"Hello? Gold? Yea…Are you sure?…Okay….I'll be right over." Emma hung up.

"Gold says he might have found a clue. Didn't wanna give any details though. Told me to meet with him at the shop."

"I'll go with you." Killian said without thinking.

"No it's fine. He just wants me to check something he found that may or may not be a clue. We don't really need the whole gang." Emma said smiling at her family.

Killian however was reluctant to let her go by herself. He was worried something could happen as there was always something happening in Storybrooke.

"But-" he started.

"I'll be fine." Emma leaned toward and kissed him.

"Gross." David and Henry said at the same time. They were still getting used to the whole Emma and Killian dating thing. Meanwhile, Lily and Mary Margaret were smiling away.

Emma gently held on to the collar of Killian's jacket and said, "You can continue searching with Lily and the others and then I'll come find you later, okay?"

Killian looked into Emma's beautiful eyes.

"Aye." He nodded slightly. She could convince him to do anything with that look. He kissed her on her cheek before she left.

"Alright mates. Where to next?"

"More adventure!" Lily exclaimed. She was just too cute sometimes.

"Alright son are you ready?"

"Are you joking? Of course." Alex smiled.

"Okay. Well you should hide then because Emma should be here any moment." Gold was staring out the door and sure enough a yellow car pulled up on the street.

Alex dodged behind the counter. All was set and ready to go.

Emma walked in and Gold's bell to the shop jingled.

"So what happened here?" Emma asked walking towards Gold.

"I just came back not long ago and I found the door unlocked and the store…slightly emptier." Gold replied calmly as he always did.

"Well, knowing you, you know exactly what's missing." Emma looked around the shop. At the corner of her eye she thought she saw something move, but when she turned she saw nothing so she turned back to Gold.

"Yes. There are a few small trinkets missing. Not at all important. I did however find this peculiar object." Gold pulled out a rusty circle shaped item. "I don't believe I have ever seen it. Do you have any ideas, Ms. Swan?"

Emma reached out and took the object. She examined it closely.

"It looks like-" She started.

Suddenly, the item expanded and snapped shut around her wrist and before she could do anything else Gold grabbed her wrist and snapped yet another thing on her other wrist. The rust fell off and a chain appeared connecting the silver cuffs that were now locking Emma's hands.

"Shackles." She realized. "What the hell are you doing?" She tried freeing herself, even with magic, but to no avail.

"Helping me." Alex said jumping from behind the counter.

"You're Alex?" Emma gritted her teeth. "What do you want?"

Alex was quick. He spoke a spell then yelled, "This!" as light began to flash.

Emma was now on her knees and white light left her body through the shackles. Gold lifted his hands and the white light and his dark light collided. It caused even brighter flashes of light and Emma screamed in pain.

"OW!" She yelled repeatedly.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. It may hurt a bit." Alex laughed. All was well so far.

"Dad, are you sure you can handle this?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow at her father.

Killian walked around the car with "Sheriff" written across.

"I have survived many storms with me ship. I think I can handle this car machine… vessel"

Henry perked up. "I can always do the driving."

Killian laughed and put his arm around Henry.

"I'd have both your mothers yelling at me, lad, if I let you do that."

Killian opened the car door. Lily took front seat and Henry sat in the back.

How hard could it be? Killian thought to himself. He looked at the buttons and steering wheel. Ah, just like the helm of his ship. This was going to be easy. He moved it, but nothing happened.

"You need to turn it on first," Henry smiled.

"Right." Killian nodded and took the keys and struggled to find a place to put them.

"We can call granddad." Lily pointed out as Killian kept struggling.

"No need. I've got it all under control." He finally put in the key and started the engine.

"See?" He said proud of himself. Then he began messing with buttons and levers. The radio started playing music.

"Bloody hell." He muttered.

Then he found the gas button, but the car went backwards and bumped into the back wall.

"You know what? I think if we walk we'll be able to, cover more ground, and keep our eyes more open for you know, the lad."

Lily and Henry nodded, but when he wasn't looking they both started laughing silently.

Lily reached for her father's hand. Killian wrapped his fingers around his daughter's little hand. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. His little girl. He held on tight to her hand while walking along the town.

"Do you think we'll find Alex in time?" Lily asked.

" Of course we will. Hasn't anyone told you? Villains never win." Killian assured her.

"He's not a villain." Lily said looking down at the ground.

"What?" Killian looked down to Lily for an answer, but she seemed lost in thought.

"Perhaps we should go look for your mother now. She hasn't called. Let's just check up on her." Killian said trying to ignore Lily's expression. He wanted to ask, but he had a feeling she wouldn't tell him.

"Okay." Lily and Henry said.

They turned around and started walking towards Gold's shop.

"How long have you been with mom?" Lily asked.

Killian widened his eyes. He wasn't expecting that question.

"Um. Quite a while. Why don't you tell me about us in the future?"He answered.

"I don't want to ruin anything. I will say that what's in store is really awesome." She smirked.

Killian's eyes twinkled with happiness. "Then I should just go back to the future with you."

Lily giggled. "You can't. You'd miss out on stuff." Killian nodded smiling.

They continued walking silently until Lily spoke up again.

"Dad?"

"Yea?"

"Have you told Mom you love her yet?"

But Killian suddenly wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the flashing lights coming from Gold's shop.

"That's where Mom is." Henry said worried.

"Emma!" Killian whispered desperately. He let go of Lily's hand and bent down to look her in the eyes.

"Stay with Henry." He looked at Henry. "Stay here. Call your grandparents."

Killian ran into the store and saw Emma on her knees crying out in pain.

He looked up to see a boy speaking in a weird language and Gold standing in front of Emma.

"Let her go!" he yelled.

"Never, pirate!" Alex yelled back and continued his spell.

Killian got in front of Gold and Emma, but the magic seemed to go right through him. He looked at the shackles on Emma's wrist and tried to undo them, but he couldn't.

"Emma. Stay with me, love." He held on to her as he saw that she was beginning to go unconscious.

Just then, Lily rushed in. She saw her mom on the ground in her father's arms.

"MOM!" She yelled and joined her side.

"Alex, stop it!" She got up and ran up to him.

"No. It's almost done!" Alex continued.

"ALEX! YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

"NO!"

"ALEX! She's MY MOM! STOP IT!" She pleaded.

He looked at Lily's desperation.

"UGHHH!" Alex stopped the spell and all the light flashing ceased. The shackles fell to the ground and Emma gasped as the pain stopped. Killian gently placed her on the ground and got up ready to attack Gold.

"DAD! STOP! Mom's hurt and weak. We have to get her home."

Killian looked back at Gold and then at Emma. He picked her up in his arms so she didn't have to walk.

"This isn't over." Killian spat.

"Far from over." Alex answered.

Killian stepped out of the store with Lily as Henry came rushing towards them.

"Grandparents are on their way. Mom! Is she okay?" He reached out for Emma's hand.

Emma didn't respond.

"Let's meet your grandparents halfway." Killian began to walk as fast as possible and Lily and Henry ran along. Emma had to be okay. He was not going to let her die.

**Sorry about not updating in a while. I'll try updating faster. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters. **

"What happened, Alex?" Gold was still confused on what had happened.

"Lily. She ruined everything." Alex said in a low whisper.

"You didn't even cast the memory spell." Gold continued.

"I was a little surprised. I didn't think she would show up."

"Well, we can try again. We just have to be more careful about this."

Alex nodded to this but he was lost in thought. He couldn't let this happen again. He needed to succeed for his happiness. For the happiness of his parents. He was going to whatever it took now. For his family.

Emma's family surrounded her. They had laid her on the couch. She hadn't opened her eyes since they arrived and wasn't responding.

Lily was sitting on her father's lap. She had her arms around his neck and buried her face in his jacket.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Lily's eyes were shut and she held onto Killian tightly.

He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

"It'll be alright, love." He hugged her closer to him. He was scared too, but he couldn't show it. He had to be brave...for Lily.

Regina had her arms crossed and stared at Emma.

"Okay so what exactly happened?"

Killian clenched his jaw.

"Didn't I say this already? When I got to the shop Emma had shackles on her arms, there was light flashing which could have been the crocodile sucking her power. I don't bloody know exactly what happened! Just help her!" He yelled.

Lily tightened her grip on her father. Killian sighed. He also had to control his temper.

Regina raised her hands in the air in annoyance.

"Yelling at me isn't going to make me work faster!" She yelled back.

Henry held onto Regina. He looked up at her with fearful eyes.

"Mom, please. Try anything."

Regina reached for Henry's hand.

"I know, Henry." She stood in front of unconscious Emma. "It would just be a lot easier if I knew what it was...Let me try a simple healing spell."

Regina used both hands and hovered them across Emma's entire body. After doing this twice Emma slowly opened her eyes.

"What the..." Emma spoke.

Regina sighed with relief and Lily jumped off her fathers lap and kneeled down closer to Emma next to Henry.

Happiness overcame Killian. "Emma!" He pounced to kiss her. Emma kissed back and then groaned.

"Ow. Ow. Apparently still sore."

Lily and Henry exchanged smiles and hugged their mother gently. "Mom! You're awake!"

Emma smiled at her children and cupped their faces.

"It's okay. I'm fine."

David kissed Emma on her forehead and Mary Margaret hugged her.

"We were so worried."

Emma rested her head on her mothers shoulders taking in everything that happened and suddenly she let go and started to get off the couch.

"Woah. Woah." Everyone tried telling her.

"We need to catch Alex before he-"

Killian stopped her and tried to gently place her back down.

"I know, love, but you need your rest."

Regina nodded. "I tried the healing spell about three times on you. You're seriously injured."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm just a little sore I can-"

This time David stepped in.

"Please Emma just rest."

Emma didn't lay back down.

"I can't just lay here while that guy runs around ready to attack my family and me."

Lily clung onto Emma and leaned on her chest.

"Mom, you're hurt. You can't always carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Heroes get weak and sometimes they need rest." Emma stared at her daughter in amazement. Where had she learned to speak so wisely?

"Alex won't try hurting us for now."

Emma laid back down. "How are you so sure?"

Lily shrugged. "I just know." For a moment Emma and Lily locked eyes and just smiled at each other.

"Do you want to tell us what happened, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked while stroking Emma's hair.

Emma sighed. "When I got there it was just Gold. He managed to put these magical shackles on me and Alex jumped out of nowhere repeating a spell. It was taking away my powers but it felt like the magic was ripping out of me."

"So you don't have any powers?" Henry asked.

Emma shook her head. "I don't think he took all of it."

Emma closed her eyes, moved her hands and wiggled her fingers.

Dim light appeared but Emma yelled in pain.

David quickly held onto his daughter. He didn't want her to feel pain again. Not his little girl.

"What the hell does he want with your powers?" Regina asked.

Emma glared at Regina.

"I don't know. Which is why all of you should let me off this couch."

Killian stood up and sat on the couch and placed Emma's head on his lap.

"Can't leave now." Killian laughed.

"Oh no. A pirate has imprisoned me." Emma laughed back.

Regina rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Henry, would you like to go to Granny's and grab something to eat?"

Henry stood up and nodded.

"Lily, would you like to join us?" Regina asked.

Lily smiled up at her and shook her head. "Thanks, but I'll stay here."

Henry hugged Lily. "Mom seems okay now. Trust me I've seen her fight off lots of things. I'll bring you back a donut." And with that he and Regina left.

Meanwhile, Lily stared at her parents, but she pretended she wasn't looking. They were both laughing about something and she smiled. A decade later they still made each other laugh and smile exactly the same way. She could see how much they loved each other. The words that they spoke to were filled with the love that they had for each other. Their eyes sparkled with smiles were always directed towards the other with love which seemed like it would never go away. Lily noticed these things everyday in her life and even though she was in the past she could still see the same exact thing. Her parents love for each other was timeless. How could she let Alex destroy this? She couldn't let her separate the people she loved most and she most definitely was determined to save her family now.

"Swan, I have to admit something." Killian almost whispered.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"I was really scared today."

"I never thought pirates could get scared." Emma teased.

Killian held her hand. "Usually I'm not afraid of anything. But there is one thing. I'm afraid of...and that's losing you."

"You won't lose me. I think I've learned a thing or two about survival with you."

Killian smiled and leaned closer to kiss her and they were lone in the world for the slight moment.

That's when Lily decided that she needed to put an end to the danger once and for all. She quickly got up and started headed for the door and almost went out the door unnoticed.

"Lily, where are you going?" She heard her mother ask.

Lily spun around and put on an innocent face.

"I just felt like going out for a walk." She responded.

"Oh. Well let us come with you" Emma said preparing to get up.

"Are you sure, Mom? Aren't you still hurt?" Lily asked nervously.

"I think it'll be good for me to walk it off."

Killian took Emma by the hand and gestured to Lily to walk first.

"Beautiful girls first." He told her.

The three of them walked side by side. Kilian was trying to tell them a story, but Lily wasn't really listening. She was paying close attention to where they were walking. Only a few more steps and they'd be near the shop.

"ALEX! COME OUT!" Lily suddenly yelled.

Emma and Killian exchanged troubled looks.

"Lily, what are you doing?!"

"I need to talk to him. He can't just ruin my family." Lily answered.

"ALEX!"

In a few seconds Alex appeared in front them.

"Alex, we need to talk."

Killian got in front protecting both Emma and Lily.

"Get away from them."

"Dad, I'll be fine."

"Sorry, pirate but I think it was Lily who asked me here. So step out the way." Alex raised his hand and soon enough both Emma and Killian were tied up.

"We need to talk alone about this. And let them go."

"Fine. Let's talk."

Alex untied Lily's parents and made them disappear in a cloud of red and black smoke, leaving Killian and Emma yelling for Lily.

**Ahh! Why Lily? Why? What is she hiding? Why is she going with Alex? So many questions...Sorry I'm really tired. Anyways I hope you still want to continue reading this story. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
